


The Perfect Happiness Work Around

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Cunnilingus, Cursed Angel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause, Oral Sex, POV Cordelia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I know. I was just thinking, I can't experience perfect happiness." He parted her unbuttoned top to expose her chest. "But that doesn't mean you can't."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on comment-fic for the prompt: "any, any het, first time the man goes down on the woman." (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782974.html?thread=101452926#t101452926)
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship. Some canon divergence, probably during season 3, allowed that to happen.
> 
> I made a couple very minor edits to this story.

Cordelia blinked her eyes open and saw a bunch of Romani words dancing in front of her face. She must have fallen asleep at some point during her research into Angel's curse.  
  
She glanced up from the book she had been studying to see Wesley gazing at her sympathetically. "I was just going to tell you that I’m going home for the night."  
  
Cordy yawned and looked down at the book she had been examining and the legal pad she had used to note what spells were in the book. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on a blessing for a prosperous and happy marriage. That was nice, she supposed, but not exactly relevant to Angel.  
  
"I think we'll all be more refreshed and more likely to find something in the morning."  
  
Cordelia closed the book and placed her legal pad on top before turning to face Wesley. "Probably. If there  _is_  anything to find." After two weeks with the entire team researching as much as possible, they hadn't been able to find a way to make Angel's soul permanent.  
  
Wesley smiled in an attempt to be reassuring again. Next to Angel, everyone knew that she had the most personal investment in solving this particular issue. "I'm sure we will. Good night, Cordelia."  
  
"Night Wes."  
  
Wesley left the hotel, and Cordelia walked upstairs to Angel's room.  
  
Angel was reading a book when she walked in. "Hey, Cordy." He glanced over at the alarm clock near the bed. "Wow, you were up really late."  
  
Cordelia strode over to Angel's dresser and took out a fresh pair of panties and a set of pajamas that she wore when she slept at the hotel. "Wesley and I were looking into your curse. Kind of lost track of time."  
  
"Find anything useful?"  
  
Cordelia looked over at Angel to see that he had put the book on the bedside table and was sitting up expectantly. Cordy sighed, hating that she was going to have to crush Angel's hopes.  _Again._  
  
"I found a spell on how to be a better cook. But, sorry, nothing on your curse." She gestured with the clothes she was holding. "I'm gonna go change now."  
  
Angel nodded, and she could tell that he was trying to conceal his disappointment. Cordy entered the adjoining bathroom suite, closing the door behind her.  
  
"You know, that cook thing might actually be useful. Do you think it only works for food in that culture? Because Fred sure eats a lot of tacos. It could save the team a ton of money if you learned to make them by scratch."  
  
Cordy laughed. "I'm not sure. Think Fred would switch over to eating goulash?"  
  
"I'm sure if it was edible, she'd wolf it down."  
  
"Probably. I've never known someone with such a huge appetite."  
  
Cordelia opened the door, dressed for bed, and was glad to see that the conversation about Fred had amused him enough to make him look a little less broody about his happiness clause issue. She lay on the bed next to Angel and kissed him. She giggled when he rolled on top of her to kiss her more deeply.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked.  
  
Angel smirked. "That book was interesting, but not half as interesting as you."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Sap."  
  
Angel grinned. "I love you, too." And then he kissed her again, making Cordy moan and shut her eyes. Even just a kiss from him was ten times as erotic as anything she had experienced with anyone else.  
  
Cordy gasped when one of Angel's hands slid under her top to massage her breast. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her jawline and then her neck. It was difficult for Cordelia to think through the haze of arousal.  
  
"Uh, you know we haven't found a way to give you a permanent soul yet, right?" They rarely went even this far. It was better to avoid temptation altogether.  
  
Angel began unbuttoning her pajama top. "I've been thinking."  
  
"Dangerous," Cordy teased.  
  
Angel grinned. "Funny. But I was thinking there might never be a way to change my curse, and that's not very fair to you."  
  
Cordelia frowned. They had already discussed this several times. "Angel, I told you. I love you, and I'm sticking with you no matter what." She knew the curse was his biggest insecurity, but Cordy hoped that she had made her point about it clear already.  
  
She could feel Angel's smile as he nipped lightly at her collarbone. "I know. I was just thinking, I can't experience perfect happiness." He parted her unbuttoned top to expose her chest. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

Angel's mouth descended to her unoccupied breast, and Cordy clenched her fingers in his hair. He growled against her nipple, which sent tingles through Cordelia's entire body.   
  
"Perfect happiness is a pretty ambitious goal, you know." Her voice was too breathy to convey her usual snark.  
  
Angel laid a wet kiss over her sternum and her racing heartbeat. "I've always been good at achieving my goals."  
  
Angel sounded smug, but he had a right to, with the way he was making her feel. He kissed down her torso, and Cordy groaned when she realized what he was about to do. This was just like the night of the ballet, when he had lowered the straps on her dress and kissed down her stomach before the masked guys showed up. But this time, there wouldn't be any annoying bad guys to interrupt them. And it was so much better because they weren't possessed by spirits. It was just Angel and her in the room.  
  
Angel started to tug down her pajama pants, hooking his fingers underneath at the sides so that her panties would come off at the same time. Cordelia lifted her hips to assist Angel and kicked off the garments once they had been pulled past her knees.  
  
Cordelia spread her legs, and Angel positioned himself between them. He began nipping and sucking her inner thighs and made direct eye contact as he teased her.  
  
Cordy pulled his head in closer to her center. "Angel, please."  
  
Angel sucked her labia, smirking when Cordy hissed. "So demanding."  
  
"You, ahh, you love it." Angel's tongue was lapping over her entrance, and his nose was tickling her clit. It was nearly impossible for her to form words right now.  
  
Angel made a noise of agreement, and then he thrust his tongue inside her. Cordy moaned and dug her fingers into Angel's scalp, rocking up against him. Her other hand tangled in the bed sheets.  
  
Cordelia had never felt this incredible before. Angel seemed to be enjoying himself too, if the way he eagerly feasted on her like she was a gourmet meal and his groaning noises were any indication.  
  
Angel moved his head up slightly to circle her clit with his tongue. Cordy panted as he inserted one, then two fingers inside. She was so close.  
  
Angel crooked his fingers to press against her G-spot as he simultaneously sucked on her clit. Cordelia whimpered Angel's name as she tumbled over the edge, feeling her entire body tense as she came.  
  
By the time she came back to Earth, Angel was slowly withdrawing his fingers from her and sucking them into his mouth.  _Jesus Christ._  
  
Cordelia let out a breathless laugh. "Are you trying to make me come twice?"  
  
Angel shrugged, looking proud of himself. "Maybe some other time."  
  
Angel shifted to lay down next to her, and Cordy quickly redressed. When she was done, she snuggled against Angel's side, and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"So, did I make you perfectly happy?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. She felt sated and content. She glanced down and saw Angel's erection tenting his pajama pants. "Just kind of wish I could return the favor." _He looks enormous. There's no way I could fit all of him in my mouth._ Cordy bit her lip as she imagined sucking Angel's cock before transforming her expression into a innocent smile when she gazed up at Angel. He was focusing at some random spot on the ceiling. Cordy smirked. "You liked going down on me that much, huh?"  
  
Angel gulped. "Just trying to think of not sexy things right now."  
  
Cordelia giggled, but she did feel kind of bad for him. "Think of that demon you were fighting earlier. He looked pretty gross in my vision, and he smelled awful."  
  
Angel's lips quirked slightly. "That should help."  
  
Cordy yawned. She had been exhausted earlier, and her orgasm sapped the tiny amount of energy she had. "Love you. Night, Angel."  
  
"Night, Cordy."  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes with a soft, pleased sigh and fell asleep in Angel's arms, right where she would belong no matter what their future held.


End file.
